


Don’t deny me

by UzumeAmane (Penguin_Massacre)



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sephiroth is very sweet to Cloud to get what he wants, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/UzumeAmane
Summary: After the fall of the Sector 7 Plate, Aerith's abduction and the exhasuting days that follow what Clouds needs most ist some peace and comfort. The one giving it to him ends up being Sephiroth, who wears down Cloud's apprehension one soft touch and sweet word at the time. He needs Cloud to understand that the only one who truly loves him is him.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 14
Kudos: 256





	Don’t deny me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be longer with Sephiroth slowly wearing Cloud down with constant love bombing and making Cloud question his friendships more and more until Cloud saw Sephiroth as the only one that truly loved him but that would've taken too long. But I have so much other stuff to do I couldn't indulge that much. I hope that what I wanted to portray still comes across in this shorter version of the fic. Enjoy anyways!
> 
> PS: No beta wie die like men

Things were hard after the fall of the Sector 7 Plate and Aerith’s abduction. Cloud was working hard, trying to help the people that were left homeless, trying to help the people that were still lost in the rubble, trying to work out a plan how to safe Aerith, trying…

The days were long, oh so long, and the nights were so very short. Cloud was tired. Physically and Mentally. His hallucinations and mental lapses had gotten worse as well.

It didn’t matter where he went but Sephiroth was there, just at the edge of his line of sight. Always watching. Just standing there. It kept Cloud on edge until he could finally go back to the room in Elmyra’s house which she had so kindly allowed him to stay in, even if he kind of was the reason for her daughter to be in Shinra’s custody now.

But lately Sephiroth had followed him even to this little sanctuary of his. Cloud tried his best to ignore him. But Sephiroth kept on getting closer and closer, always in his line of sight. Just standing there. Always watching him with that cold, hard stare. It was unnerving. It robbed Cloud of the little peace he had. It made sleeping even harder than it already was so Cloud took to sleeping with his back turned to the figure watching his every move. 

And it helped.

Until one day he woke up and the first thing he noticed were cold, catlike eyes staring at him.

Cloud scrambled from the bed so fast he got caught in the bedding and fell. He tried to get to his sword but his panicked moves got him tangled up in the bedding even more. And suddenly, there was a hand holding his wrist. Firmly but gently. Cloud stilled immediately.

“My, Cloud, and here I thought we’ve gotten closer over the last few days,” Sephiroth said with an edge of glee in his voice as he carefully untangled Cloud from the sheets.

Cloud’s breath got stuck in his throat as he heard Sephiroth’s voice for the first time in days again. It always made him feel things he couldn’t really explain. It was just… otherworldly. It made the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand up screaming danger and a shiver run down his spine. He sucked in a sharp breath and tried to assess the situation.

Sephiroth was leaning over him, his right hand placed on the ground next to Cloud’s hip and his left gripping Cloud’s right wrist. Cloud let out a breath. 

“What do you want from me?” he asked, not daring to move. He was weaponless and he was painfully aware just how much physically stronger the other was.

Sephiroth leaned even closer and started to gently caress Cloud’s right wrist with his thumb, right above his pulse.

“I just want to get closer to you,” he said with a smirk on his lips and a light tilt of his head. His slitted eyes were directly staring into Cloud’s who couldn’t look away.

He sucked in another sharp breath. Sephiroth was so close he could smell his scent. Sweet and enchanting. 

“You’re working so hard to help everyone but no one is here to help you. Your friends are to occupied with their own problems to even realize that you’re hurting,” Sephirot brought his right hand up to Cloud’s cheek and stroked it softly, “But I am at your side when no one else is.”

Cloud let out a shuddering breath. Sephiroth was right. He was the only one who kept him company these last days. Making sure that Cloud knew that he was there. That Cloud was not alone.

Breathe in. Cloud was surrounded by him. His eyes kept Cloud’s whole attention, the only thing he felt were Sephiroth’s gentle caresses on his skin and the only thing he smelled was his sweet scent. It had been some time that he had been this close to anyone outside of a fight. It was so intimate how gently Sephiroth was holding him. Like he was precious and very breakable.

And maybe just this once he could indulge himself a little. The last few days had been gruelling and he was so burnt out he wanted nothing more than a little peace and comfort. He knew that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t be searching that peace and comfort with Sephiroth of all people, but it was so freely given and in that moment Cloud was a weak man.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth murmured as Cloud let himself get guided onto his back. His long hair falling down in waves onto Cloud’s exposed skin on his right arm. Sephiroth looked ethereal like this. The dim light coming through the window illuminating his silhouette that now hovered above Cloud. His right hand went down from Cloud’s cheek to his chin, grabbing it lightly, as he turned his head so now his neck was exposed. He shifted a little so now he was straddling Cloud’s hips and linked their hands together, fingers intertwining like a puzzle. Sephiroth leaned down and pressed a soft kiss beneath Cloud’s ear.

“I’m glad you decided not to deny me any longer. It was about time you realized that there is no one who loves you more than I do.”

Cloud shook his head lightly, eyes pressed shut now that they weren’t spellbound by Sephiroth’s own. Sephiroth only chuckled lightly.

“Sooner or later you will, though, and I want nothing more than to have you at my side.”

He pressed another kiss beneath Cloud’s ear and then sucked lightly at the spot before biting down on it, leaving behind a bright bruise in his wake as he pulled away a smirk on his face again.

“I’ll be back again tomorrow to show you my love, like always,” he said and with those words he was gone, leaving behind a heavy breathing Cloud who was still grasping at thin air where his hands had been intertwined with Sephiroth’s just moments before.

  
  
  


Sephiroth kept his promise. He was back the next day. And the day after. And the day after that. During the day he still kept his distance, though now closer than he was before, and during the night he kept Cloud company, the caresses getting bolder and more, peppering kisses against his pulse points on his wrists and neck. It was a comfortable routine. Tifa and Barret kept slipping further and further away, too caught up in their grief to notice how Cloud started secluding himself. This time by his choice. He knew that he hadn’t known them for long enough to really be included in their group. Tifa might’ve been a childhood friend but since it’s been so long since they’ve seen each other she might as well be a stranger.

But Sephiroth was not a stranger and he was just his, all inhibitions thrown into the wind in favor of the easy company, intimacy and declarations of love he craved more and more to help him through those hard times. Sephiroth had been right when he had said that Cloud helped everyone but no one cared enough to help him. But Sephiroth was always at his side, with soft touches, soft words and soft lips. Cloud sighed.

“What is on your mind?” Sephiroth asked him quietly as he brought his left hand to Cloud’s face to turn it up to him so he could lock eyes with him. Recently they had started to sleep in the same bed, Cloud’s head resting on Sephiroth’s shoulder, both of them undressed from the waist up. It was comfortable. Intimate. Sephiroth's arm around his shivering body helped him keep himself together for another day even though hope seemed to twindle more and more these days.

Cloud only shook his head as an answer. This time it was Sephiroth’s turn to sigh, but in amusement.

“Do you want me to take your mind off of those thoughts then?” he asked but it was just a rhetorical question as he had already changed their positions so he was now looming over Cloud, nestled between his legs. He ran his hands down Cloud’s naked upper body, pausing shortly over the scar on his upper stomach to trace it a few times with his thumb, until he reached the button of his pants which he popped open in a swift motion.

Cloud gasped lightly at what he knew, hoped was about happening. He and Sephiroth had only gotten as far as some petting which had Cloud come inside his pants embarrassingly fast. But now it seemed like Sephiroth wanted to give him something more. He let out a shaky breath. Fine by him. He’d been craving Sephiroth’s touch on his skin more and more and this was just the natural progression to it.

Cloud lifted his hips so Sephiroth could pull his pants and underwear off easier and when he was freed of the unnecessary fabric he spread his legs for him to nestle between them again. Sephiroth leaned down, his long hair falling like a veil onto Cloud’s naked skin, as he pressed a few kisses beneath his eyes. Then he trailed a little lower. Sephiroth sucked some more hickeys next to the already existing ones into Cloud’s neck and shoulders, making him gasp with every press of his lips, before he linked their hands together and took a satisfied look at his work.

“I’ve been marking you in such obvious places and yet no one has noticed, I’m almost offended about my work not being recognized, but then it just shows how no one but me pays any mind to you my love,” Sephiroth murmured and squeezed Cloud’s hands tightly in his own, “But you know that you mean everything to me. When the world gets unmade I will make sure that you prevail with me and at my side.” 

He pressed a few more kisses beneath Cloud’s eyes, “I don’t want us to part ever again and I know you don’t want that either. You don’t have to say it out loud. Your body speaks for you loud enough.”

Sephiroth put both of Cloud’s arms above his head and caught his wrists together in his right hand, stretching Cloud out beneath him deliciously. He quickly pulled himself out of his pants, then he brought his left hand up to Cloud’s mouth and put three fingers into the hot cavern.

“Get them nice and wet for me,” he purred and stared intently as Cloud complied immediately. Even after all this time being subjected to his stare Cloud was still mesmerized and terrified by them, so cold and inhuman. He shuddered. Having Sephiroth’s undivided attention really was something.

Once Sephiroth was satisfied with Cloud’s work he brought his hand down to his member and slicked himself up with the spit before he lined himself up with Cloud’s entrance.

“Be good and relax for me,” he ordered as Cloud clutched Sephiroth’s hand in his nervously.

“Don’t we need more lubrication?” he asked as he looked down between his legs where would soon be joined with Sephiroth.

“If you relax we won’t. Just trust me. I’ll be gentle. But you can always hold yourself open to assist me in joining the two of us together.”

Just like promised Sephiroth pushed inside slowly and gently, Cloud holding himself open as good as he could with only one hand available until he felt Sephiroth finally slip inside of him. He let Cloud get accustomed to just the head inside of him before he started to push inside of him further and further. It was intense. Cloud clutched onto Sephiroth like a lifeline, every slide of his dick inside of him felt like it couldn’t go any deeper but it did every single time until Sephiroth was completely sheathed inside of him.

“Look at you taking me so well. I really am so very happy that you trust me this much,” Sephiroth purred and pressed some more kisses onto Cloud’s face, then buried his face in his neck as he started to pull out and thrust into the tight heat again. He build a slow but deep rhythm. Cloud could feel every grind of their hips so intensely as he started to claw at Sephiroth’s back with the hand that wasn’t laced with his.

Sephiroth’s body was so much bigger than Cloud’s and in the position they were in he covered him up completely. Cloud felt extremely weak and vulnerable with Sephiroth now not only all around him but filling him up as well. But the way he was cradling him made him feel safe and protected. Cloud let out some quiet moans and gasps as Sephiroth lifted up his hips with his free hand so that they were now suspended in the air. The new angle was incredible. The pleasure Sephiroth was giving him was so intense, Cloud felt like he was burning up from the inside and it just kept on building and building.

Cloud locked his legs behind Sephiroth’s back, he wanted him deeper, he wanted more. He was mildly aware that he had started begging and scratching Sephiroth’s back bloody but the other didn’t seem to care. His thrusts stayed just the same, building Cloud’s pleasure up and up until he wasn’t sure if it would just keep going like this forever or if he would come even though his dick continued to lie untouched between their bodies. He was sure Sephiroth could keep going for a long time.

And Cloud was right. Sephiroth continued to fuck him slowly until he wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they started their coupling. Cloud was now openly drooling and had tears running down his face, but Sephiroth wasn’t unaffected either. His breathing, hot and wet against Cloud’s neck, had become a little labored. Cloud sluggishly wondered if Sephiroth would ever come when he groaned deep in his throat once and bit down into the juncture between Cloud’s neck and shoulder hard. The sudden pain mixed deliciously with Cloud’s pleasure and suddenly his entire body just locked up as he felt every sensation in his body pool over. He saw white.

  
  
  


It took some time for Cloud to come back to. He had never experienced such an overwhelming orgasm and his entire body felt oversensitive. Sephiroth’s body wasn’t completely covering his anymore but Cloud felt him still inside of him as well as his soft long hair covering parts of the right side of his body. With every breath it shifted slightly on his oversensitive skin which made him shiver and clench around the length still buried inside of him.

When he opened his eyes he saw Sephiroth staring down at him, something akin to awe in those cold and inhuman eyes of his. He was still a picture of perfection but now part of his hair was sticking to the right side of his face, right where he had buried it in Cloud’s neck. Cloud slowly took his right hand up from the place it had fallen, the left one still clutching Sephiroth’s tightly, and slowly pushed the offending strands away.

“You are beautiful,” he breathed softly, his eyes flickering down to Sephiroth’s lips. For all the kisses he had placed on Cloud’s skin he had never once pressed his lips to his and in that moment Cloud wanted nothing more this. Sensing Cloud’s intent as he leaned in he softly put a finger to his lips.

“If I let you kiss me now will you bind yourself to me and lend me your strength?” Sephiroth asked as he carefully traced Cloud’s lower lip with with his thumb, his eyes boring into Cloud’s, “Are you going to accept that you are mine?”

Cloud could only nod breathlessly and that was all the confirmation Sephiroth needed. He leaned in and kissed Cloud hard. He took his mouth like he was fighting a fight, all tongue and teeth and blood. Cloud couldn’t keep up with him but he let him take and take and take until Sephiroth was satisfied and turned the kiss into something more gentle. Cloud could still feel the smirk on Sephiroth’s lips as he gave his everything to him and let him bind them together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did.


End file.
